Captain John MacTavish
Early Years John was born in Dundee, Scotland in April 5th 1980 as a Roman Catholic. As a child John had the nickname, Soap because he was always dirty. Ever since the age of 7, Soap was intrested in the Army and at the age of 17 he joined the RAF. Second Russian Civil War In 2011, Soap was picked from SAS selection and joined Bravo Six led by Captain Price and Gaz. After hours of being chosen. Soap and the rest of the squad raided a cargoship on the Bering Strait where a Russian Nuke was being held. The Next Day, SAS Informant, Nikolai was being executed in a village in the Causcaus Mountains but soap saved him just in time. Later Soap and the squad to hunt for Op-For leader, Khaled Al-Asad in Azerbajian after Price killed Al-Asad they found out Imran Zakheav was all behind it.The following morning Bravo 6 were teamed up with a Marine squad led by S.Sgt Griggs and they chased Imran's son Victor through a town in Eastern Russia but he commited suicide. After Infiltrating a Lanch Pad 2 missles were lanched in the air heading to the United States but then they were shot down by Soap. Then while on the run from Zakheav there truck was nearly destroyed and Gaz and Griggs were killed. But Price passed Soap his pistol and Soap killed Zakheav. Task Force 141 After the Civil War, Soap returned to Credenhill and replaced Mac as running the obstlacle course for solidiers fresh out of selection. He blamed Gaz and Griggs death on himself but then he stopped after going to the race courseswith Price. At the end of 2011, Soap was promoted to Lieutennant and him and Price were asked by U.S Army General Shepherd to lead a Multi-national Task Force wose solidiers included Ghost and Roach. 141s missions included Saving a German VIP on a plane hijackied by Ultranatonlists. In 2013, Soap, Price, Ghost and Roach along with Delta Force operaives Sandman and Frost raided a safehouse in Ukraine belonging to Codename: Kingfish (aka. Vladimir Makarov) but while soap was injured by an explosion, Price was shot and captured. After this, Soap was made Squad Leader and promoted to Captain. World War III In early 2016 Soap and Roach were chosen to recover an downed ACS Moudle from an Ultranationlist base in Kazaksthan. Meanwhile Joseph Allen was hired into the 141 by General Shepherd. But Shepherd got Allen to follow Makarov around. But secretley Makarov knew about Allen and invited him to join him to Kill civilans at an Russian Airport and Makarov killed Allen at the end. Then the FSB found Allen and found out he was American. The 141 found out the shell was sold by Alejandro Rojas, once they captured him in Rio the Russians invaded America. After Rio, the 141 returned to the 141 sumbarine where they started Operation: Prisoner 627 which later turned out to be Price. After another mission, Soap and Price Back on the Grid and Death Allies *Captain John Price *Gaz (KIA) *Staff Sergeant Griggs (KIA) *Codename:Nikolai *Sergeant Kamarov (KIA) *Master Sergeant "Sandman" (KIA) *Lieutennant Simon Riley (KIA) *Sergeant Gary Sanderson (KIA) *Yuri(KIA) *Sergeant Wallcroft *Corporal Griffen (KIA) *Mac (KIA) *Corporal Arem *Sergeant Barton *Staff Sergeant Derek Westbrook *Meat *Royce *Chemo *Rocket *Zack *Phesant *Worm *Rook *Captain MacMillian Enemies *The Four Horsemen **Khaled Al-Asad (KIA) **Imran Zakheav (KIA) **Victor Zakheav (KIA) **Vladimir Makarov (KIA) *General Shepherd (KIA) Locations *Credenhill, UK *The Bering Strait *The Causcaus Mountains *Western Russia *Azerbajian *The Altai Mountains *Ukraine *Kazakhstan *Rio De Janiero, Brazil *Oil Rigs off Eastern Russia *A Gulag, Siberia *U.S Plane Boneyard, Afganistan *Site Hotel Bravo, Afganistan Category:1980 births Category:2016 Deaths Category:SAS Category:Task Force 141 Category:British